benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Katolicki Kult Maryjny
8 grudnia 1854 roku papież Pius IX ogłosił dogmat o niepokalanym poczęciu, według którego Maria, Matka Jezusa, urodziła się bez grzechu pierworodnego. Według tego papieża, „jest to nauka objawiona przez Boga i dlatego ma być bez wahania przyjmowana przez wszystkich wiernych”. 2 listopada 1950 roku Pius XII ogłosił bullę papieską, według której Maria została wzięta do nieba cieleśnie, to znaczy nie umarła śmiercią naturalną. Edykt papieski powiada: „Jeżeli więc ktokolwiek, niech Bóg go broni, odważy się świadomie temu zaprzeczyć lub wyrazić wątpliwość w to co podaliśmy, niech wie, że przez to odpadł całkowicie od boskiej katolickiej wiary”. ---- Niepokalana Dziewica, zachowana wolną od wszelkiej skazy winy pierworodnej, dopełniwszy biegu życia ziemskiego, z ciałem i duszą wzięta została do chwały niebieskiej i wywyższona przez Pana jako Królowa wszystkiego, aby bardziej upodobniła się do Syna swego, Pana panującego (por. Ap 19,16) oraz zwycięzcy grzechu i śmierci - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego, 59 Maryja nie zaprzestała tego zbawczego zadania lecz przez swoje wielorakie wstawiennictwo ustawicznie zjednuje nam dary życia wiecznego. Jako pośredniczka "Mediatrix" i sprawczyni zbawienia dla siebie jak i dla całego rodzaju ludzkiego. - Katechizm Kościoła Rzymsko Katolickiego, punkt 969 i 494 "Matka Boża bowiem, jako pierwsza z ludzi, uczestniczy już w pełni zbawienia, przygotowanego dla nas wszystkich. Wniebowzięcie wskazuje ludzkości jej powołanie i drogę do chwały w niebie. Maryja Wniebowzięta jest „dorodnym owocem” odkupienia dokonanego przez Jezusa. Jest również obrazem Kościoła, który został powołany do tego, by osiągnąć doskonałość i świętość. Ona prowadzi i podtrzymuje nadzieję ludu Bożego, będącego jeszcze w drodze." - Jezuici.pl , Redakcja Jezuici , " Święto Matki Bożej Zielnej " , 15 sierpnia 2016 "Grzesznika bezpośrednio zwracającego się do Chrystusa , mógłby ogarnąć lęk i strach przed jego gniewem . Niech tylko sięgnie ku pośrednictwu dziewicy z jej synem a ona musi ukazać jedynie swojemu synowi pierś którą ssał i jego gniew natychmiast zostanie załagodzony . " ''' - Catholic Layman , Czerwiec 1856 '''To nie jest chrześcijaństwo to pogaństwo , kult płodności , satanizm i celowe , zaprojektowane zwiedzenie odwrotne do tego co mówi Biblia . thumb|left|Ludwig Maria Gringon de Monfortthumb|left|Koronacja Maryji na królową nieba i ziemi, obraz rzymsko katolickithumb|left|Marjia, Królowa nieba i ziemi, obraz rzymsko katolicki"Ponieważ oddałeś się Jej całkowicie z duszą i ciałem, Ona, hojna z hojnymi i hojniejsza niż najhojniejsi, odda się Tobie nawzajem w sposób cudowny ale prawdziwy tak że śmiało możesz Jej powiedzieć: Twój Ci ja jestem zbawże mnie, lub z ukochanym uczniem: Wziąłem Cię Maryjo jako wszystko dobro moje. Możesz powtórzyć także za św. Bonawenturą: Droga moja Pani i Zbawczyni, będę działał z ufnością i nie będę się bał bo Ty jesteś moją siłą, moją chwała w Panu. Jestem całkiem Twoim i wszystko co posiadam Twoją jest własnością. O chwalebna Dziewico błogosławiona ponad wszystkie stworzenia, pragnąłbym Cię położyć jako pieczęć na me serce bo miłość Twoja jest silna jak śmierć. " - Traktat o prawdziwym nabożeństwie do najświętszej Maryi Panny, Francuski Święty Kościoła Katolickiego Ludwik Maria Gringon de Montfort, strona 206 Traktat Ludwika Maria Gringona de Monfrota posiada reimprimatur i nihil obstat , czyli zezwolenie i akceptację władzy Rzymu na jej wydanie . Sam Ludwik Maria Grigon de Monftota jest świętym kościoła katolickiego. Był on pisarzem w okresie Baroku ,w czasie silnej Jezuickiej kontrreformacji . Ogłaszamy, orzekamy i określamy, że nauka, która utrzymuje, iż Najświętsza Maryja Panna od pierwszej chwili swego poczęcia – mocą szczególnej łaski i przywileju wszechmogącego Boga, mocą przewidzianych zasług Jezusa Chrystusa, Zbawiciela rodzaju ludzkiego – została zachowana jako nietknięta od wszelkiej zmazy grzechu pierworodnego, jest prawdą przez Boga objawioną, i dlatego wszyscy wierni powinni w nią wytrwale i bez wahania wierzyć - Papież Pius IX , 1854 rok " Drugim celem było udzielenie Czytelnikowi wskazówek, jak ma zastosować przesłanie Najświętszej Maryi Panny do swego własnego życia i jak ma wypełnić Jej prośbę dla swego własnego nawrócenia, uświęcenia i zbawienia. Wreszcie moim trzecim celem było napełnienie miłośników objawień fatimskich duchową obecnością Niepokalanego Serca w takim stopniu, aby od razu zapragnęli być instrumentem w Jej niepokalanych rękach, aby zapragnęli uczynić Ją znaną i przyprowadzić do Jej stóp tak wiele „biednych dzieci Ewy”, jak to tylko możliwe. (…) " - Ksiądz Karol Stehlin, "Gwiazda przewodnia czasów ostatecznych, Mistyka objawień Matki Bożej w Fatimie" Ponieważ oddałeś się Jej całkowicie z duszą i ciałem, Ona, hojna z hojnymi i hojniejsza niż najhojniejsi, odda się Tobie nawzajem w sposób cudowny ale prawdziwy tak że śmiało możesz Jej powiedzieć: Twój Ci ja jestem zbawże mnie, lub z ukochanym uczniem: Wziąłem Cię Maryjo jako wszystko dobro moje. Możesz powtórzyć także za św. Bonawenturą: Droga moja Pani i Zbawczyni, będę działał z ufnością i nie będę się bał bo Ty jesteś moją siłą, moją chwała w Panu. Jestem całkiem Twoim i wszystko co posiadam Twoją jest własnością. O chwalebna Dziewico błogosławiona ponad wszystkie stworzenia, pragnąłbym Cię położyć jako pieczęć na me serce'' '''bo miłość Twoja jest silna jak śmierć " - Ludwik Maria Gringon de Montfort, " Traktat o prawdziwym nabożeństwie do najświętszej Maryi Panny ", Strona 206 "W 732 r. papież św. Grzegorz III ukoronował obraz Matki Bożej szczerozłotymi koronami z diamentami. Papież Grzegorz IV w roku 838 podobną koronę ofiarował Matce Bożej w kościele św. Kaliksta w Rzymie. Od XVII w. zwyczaj ten stał się urzędowo zastrzeżony Stolicy Apostolskiej. Początkowo koronacje te były zastrzeżone jedynie w stosunku do cudownych obrazów włoskich. Wkrótce jednak rozszerzono je na cały świat. Pierwszym obrazem, który doczekał się zaszczytu papieskiej koronacji, był obraz Matki Bożej w zakrystii bazyliki św. Piotra w Rzymie (1631). W Polsce tego zaszczytu dostąpił jako pierwszy obraz Matki Bożej Łaskawej w Warszawie (1651), a następnie obraz Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej w roku 1717." - Rzymsko Katolicka Strona "brewiarz.pl", "22 sierpnia, Najświętsza Maryja Panna Królowa" ---- Maryjny tytuł "Królowej Niebios" Szkaplerz Bezgrzeszność Mari Wieczne Dziewictwo Mari Łukasza 1:47 ---- "Mityczny kult Marii znamionują również demoniczne wpływy . Czczenie Marii jest relacjonowane już z pierwszych stuleci . Antyczny pogański kult bogini-matki jest szczególnie podkreślany już w pierwszych stuleciach przy rozwoju kultu Marii." - Były Katolicki Ksiądz Otto Markmann, "Błędy Kościoła Katolickiego", Strona 47 Obalenie Kultu Maryjnego Słowo δόξα doksa – uwielbienie, chwała, niewysłowiona manifestacja Boża; występuje w Nowym Testamencie 167 razy . Nigdy nie pada w kontekście Marii . Słowo Τιμή time – cena, honor, szacunek, wartość; słowo występujące 41 razy w Nowym Testamencie . Nigdy nie pada w kontekście Marii . "Kult religijnythumb|left|335 px" – wszelkie zachowania i praktyki religijne czynione wobec istoty bądź przedmiotu kultu. Integralny składnik religii, który w szerokim tego pojęcia znaczeniu oznacza czynności, dokonywane z pobudek religijnych, zaś w wąskim znaczeniu oznacza ustalone rytuały, odprawiane ku czci wobec sacrum. Do charakterystycznych dla kultu religijnego czynności należą ofiara, modlitwa (wyrażana także poprzez procesje i pielgrzymki) i ablucje. " Nie istnieje żadna podstawa do kultu Maryjnego w Biblii - przeciwnie . Jedyny przykład próby kultu Marii znajduje się w Ewangelii Łukasza, i jest strofowany przez Jezusa Chrystusa bez jego poparcia. Łukasza 11:27-28" A gdy On to mówił, pewna niewiasta z tłumu, podniósłszy swój głos, rzekła do niego: Błogosławione łono, które cię nosiło, i piersi, które ssałeś. On zaś rzekł: Błogosławieni są raczej ci, którzy słuchają Słowa Bożego i strzegą go. "---- Jeden i jedyny argument pochodzenia kanonicznego na rzecz kultu Maryjnego w romanizmie i prawosławiu to nazwanie Marii matką wszystkich wierzących na krzyżu gdy powierzał ją w opiece jednemu ze swoich uczniów, reszta nie jest oparta w kanonie. Ten jeden argument jest sprzeczny z wiarą Rzymską, w tym wersecie Jezus powierza Marie pod opiekę, w Romanizmie rzymscy katolicy powierzają się pod opiekę Marii co stoi w sprzecznością z całą treścią wersetu. Uniwersalny charakter zdania "zaopiekuj się moją matką" nie istnieje, nie jest możliwe opiekowanie się Marią jako swoją osobistą matką dla wszystkich wierzących, nawet przyjmując jako słuszne ku kultowi Maryjnemu to zdanie, to wówczas jedyną formę kultu jaką nam otwiera to branie pod opiekę Marii przez nas, nie oddawanie się w opiekę jej, czyli normuje inny kult niż Romanistyczny i Prawosławny. A gdy Jezus ujrzał matkę i ucznia, którego miłował, stojącego przy niej, rzekł do matki: Niewiasto, oto syn twój! Potem rzekł do ucznia: Oto matka twoja! I od owej godziny wziął ją ów uczeń do siebie. - Ewangelia Jana 19:26-27 Uniwersalności nie potwierdza a stoi z sprzecznością niekonsekwencja kultu prawosławnego i romanistycznego przez uznawanie za uniwersalne słów Jezusa "oto matka twoja" jako dowód maryjnego kultu, bez prowadzenia kultu ucznia do którego Jezus powiedział "oto syn twój" co wedle logiki reprezentowanej przez ludzi podających ten fragment za podstawie kultu Maryjnego musiało mieć charakter uniwersalny także, którego następstwem powinien być kult owego ucznia jako syna wszystkich wierzących, ponieważ jednak prawosławie ani romanizm tego kultu nie praktykuje, przyznaje iż praktycznie nie uznaje tych słów za uniwersalne, a skoro nie uznaje tych, nie może logicznie uznawać i następnych, ponieważ zostały one wypowiedziane przez Jezusa na krzyżu, a fakt wypowiadania słów Jezusa na krzyżu uczestnicy kultu maryjnego uznają za argument sam przez siebie na potwierdzenie ich roszczeń do używania słów Jezusa o przekazaniu Mari pod opiekę uczniowi jako swojej matce jako i powierzeniu uniwersalnie wszystkim wierzącym, ponieważ ranga słów Jezusa na krzyżu jest najwyższa. Z powodu takich założeń, stanowisko popierające kult maryjny w praktyce prawosławia i rzymskiego katolicyzmu jest wewnętrznie sprzeczne i niekonsekwentne a przez to fałszywe. '„Oto Matka twoja” – te słowa Jezusa powiedziane z krzyża (więc to Objawienie jak najbardziej oficjalne) to przecież nie była tylko dyspozycja dla Jana. Jezus nie mówiłby takich rzeczy, zwłaszcza w tak doniosłej chwili, tylko na użytek jednego człowieka. Każde słowo Jezusa wypowiedziane z krzyża ma olbrzymią wagę – wagę testamentu. Maryja jest więc Matką wierzących w Jezusa z woli samego Jezusa. ' '- "'Nie czcisz Maryi? Nie jesteś wierny Biblii", 07.06.2017 12:30, Franciszek Kucharczak, Rzymsko Katolicka strona Gosc.pl Rzymscy Katolicy argumentują że nie wielbią Marii lecz jedynie oddają jej należną cześć, niezależnie od tego stanowiska, "cześć" oddawana Marii jest nie usprawiedliwiona i błędna, ponieważ Maria nie może być wywyższona ponad apostołów w chrześcijańskim kościele co ma miejsce w rzymskim katolicyzmie, jako wzorowa chrześcijanka i pobożna kobieta, Maria pokornie musiała zalecić się do stojących wyżej nad nią poleceń apostołów o pozycji kobiet w służbie która jest niższa od Apostolskiej i męskiej. Kobieta nie może być w czcza wyniesiona ponad mężczyzn. 'Bo niewieście nie pozwalam uczyć, ani władzy mieć nad mężem, ale aby była w milczeniu. ' - I Tymoteusza 2:12 Rzymscy katolicy nie mogą więc nawet według ich własnych słów "czcić" Marii i wynosić ją tak bardzo. Prawosławie i Romanizm praktykujące tak silny kult maryjny i ją wywyższające znieważają Marie będącą w Biblii kobietą wypełnioną pokorą, a przez to będącej przykładem dla wszystkich żyjących kobiet. Hitler 70.jpeg Hitler 69.jpg Hitler 79.jpg Hitler 78.jpg Hitler 100.png Hitler 134.png Kult Marji 3.jpg Kult Marji 4.jpg Kult Maji.jpg Kult Marji 2.jpg Ks. Karol Stehlin – Mistyka objawień Matki Bożej w Fatimie.jpg|Ksiądz Karol Stehlin – Mistyka objawień Matki Bożej w Fatimie Ludwik Maria Grignion de Montfort.jpg|Ludwik Maria Grignion de Montfort Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Kult Maryjny